


Amp Up

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Another one of my fics where you wouldn't actually know what happened to it, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Wallace stumbles across Ash playing guitar.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Amp Up

Ash tossed a flat rock across the surface of the placid lake. A trail of ripples followed the gentle waves lapping at the edge of the lake.

Pikachu purred, shuffling over and patting Ash’s arm. 

Ash sat up straight, absentmindedly humming while propping his guitar on his leg to tune it. 

Sixth string. Fifth fret, fifth string. Fifth fret, fourth string. Fifth fret, third string. Fourth fret, second string. Fifth fret, first string. 

After some quick harmonics, Ash watched the water glimmer under the sun with Pikachu.

The wildlife thrived, all darting around them. Water pokemon poked their heads out of the lake. Forest pokemon stopped to stare at them. 

A small flying pokemon zoomed across the lake, dipping their hands in the water before twirling into the sky.

Ash tilted his head, practicing a few difficult guitar parts before turning to Pikachu. 

“So, any requests? Pop? Lullaby?”

Pikachu laughed. He chittered, waving his arms up and down before poking Ash. 

A blur shot past Ash and Pikachu’s vision. 

Stifling a laugh, Ash slowly strummed, letting each string ring out like carols. “Why did I even ask, of course that one. Can you charge the amp, Pikachu?”

As Pikachu dove into Ash’s bag, Ash stared upwards, asking, “Do you want to sing, Meloetta?”

Meloetta whizzed around Ash, cooing and tapping his head. Amp in his paws, Pikachu chirped to Ash. Meloetta nodded in agreement, flicking at a guitar string.

“Oh, no, my singing would probably ruin it-” Pikachu and Meloetta intensely stared at Ash, who sweatdropped. “Yeah sure, alright. I’ll join you guys.”

Cheers.

In the meanwhile, Wallace sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing as he let Milotic out.

Milotic swished their tail underwater, perking up and staring across the lake. 

“What is it, Milotic?” Wallace asked, eyebrows furrowed. He blinked when Milotic tilted their head, heading towards-

...Was that music?

Following Milotic, Wallace scanned the area.

There was a concert of pokemon gathered around the edge of the lake.

An intricate mesh of notes draped over them with different musical patterns woven throughout. A tapestry of stars twinkling with melody and boasting with twinges.

Soft singing flowed through the air alongside the guitar piece. 

Wallace and Milotic exchanged a glance as they settled down to listen.

A soothing wave of peace lapped over them, sinking into their soul.

Before long, the song ended, and the pokemon all scattered to their own lives.

Wallace stared at Ash.

Meloetta froze, darting behind Ash. Pikachu tilted his head, eyes wide. Milotic only sweatdropped.

Ash snapped his eyes open when Meloetta cooed, instinctively holding his guitar closer.

He stared back at Wallace.

Milotic snickered, nudging Wallace. 

Wallace grinned, clapping. “That was wonderful!” Milotic chirped in agreement, tail waving in the air.

Pikachu stared up at Ash, ears twitching in amusement.

Ash flushed in embarrassment, patting Meloetta’s head. “Professor Kukui taught me that one, actually. Pikachu and Meloetta’s singing is what makes it impressive!” 

Meloetta poked their head from behind Ash. Pikachu hopped over, nodding to Meloetta, who cautiously flew onto Ash’s head and stared at Wallace.

Milotic tilted their head at Wallace, cooing when Wallace gave them pats on the head.

“Your singing was excellent too, Ash.”

Ash nearly dropped his guitar. 

Pikachu and Meloetta chuckled, teasing Ash as his flush grew. “You don’t have to say that.” Wallace raised an eyebrow. “Anyways, how can I help you?”

“Hm?” Wallace glanced around before blinking. “Oh! No no, I’m taking a break. You know how it is, finally a truly relaxing day without the fans all over me.” Milotic nodded seriously before beckoning Pikachu over.

Twirling next to Pikachu, Meloetta softly chirped, staring up at Milotic.

Ash nodded, watching Pikachu greet Milotic while tapping the edge of his guitar. “Hope I’m not bothering you then.” Wallace walked over, one hand on his hip and the other gesturing with his cape. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Silence.

Meloetta tapped Ash’s face as he murmured, “Ah, no need to worry!” Ash absentmindedly played Lugia’s song on his guitar. 

Meloetta stared at Ash.

In the distance, Pikachu and Milotic glided across the lake. Meloetta grinned, plopping onto Ash’s shoulder where Pikachu usually resides.

Wallace smiled. “Why don’t you record you singing-”

“NO THANK YOU… sir.”

“Call me Wallace. Come on, we’ve talked about this before,” Wallace joked, leaning back against the boulder when Ash glanced off. “It was just a suggestion, Ash.”

“My pokemon were the ones asking me to sing in the first place.” Ash stifled a laugh when Meloetta pouted, trailing his fingers down the neck of the guitar. “I didn’t expect anyone here, let alone...”

Pikachu and Milotic laughed, wading around the surface of the lake, to Ash and Wallace’s amusement.

Meloetta chirped, twirling around Ash. 

Thoughtfully humming, Wallace said, “I still think so. Anyways, so this is Meloetta? Nice to meet you!” 

Ash’s guitar playing paused for a moment.

Meloetta nodded, hovering around Wallace. Milotic swam to the edge of the lake, humming as Pikachu scampered onto Ash’s shoulder.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, freezing when Wallace continued, “Oh, not to mention everything Steven said! So of course L-” 

“Hoenn, yeah, I know. I wasn’t any help there.”

Pikachu glared at Ash. Meloetta silently sighed.

Ash answered his pokemon with a loud strum fading into another song, causing them to roll their eyes.

Milotic cooed, tail swatting the lake surface.

“...What? The-” Wallace’s eyes widened. “Oh. You haven’t talked to him about it? Come on, he talks about you  _ more  _ than he talks about his rocks! That’s quite an  _ achievement _ !” he joked, pausing for a moment. “ _ Have _ you ever heard him talking about it all?” 

“Well, no. Like Kalos. Steven and Diantha should have filled you in on that, right?” Ash chuckled, ignoring how Meloetta and Pikachu exchanged a worried look. “Anyways, speaking of Kalos, have you seen a mega Gallade before? You should meet m-”

“Ash.”

Ash stopped playing. “Can we… not?” All of the pokemon awkwardly wilted.

“Ah…”

Wallace watched as Ash petted Pikachu and Meloetta’s heads, guitar cradled in his lap. 

Milotic nudged Wallace’s side, demanding pets.

Wallace shrugged, joking, “I’m  _ terribly  _ sorry, Ash.” Ash stiffened. “If you know where you’re at, you would know you’d inevitably stumble across Steven~” Wallace winked, dramatically posing by Milotic.

Meloetta placed their hands together, eyes gleaming in curiosity.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled, eyes shining. “Oh, ‘promise you won’t do anything reckless,’” Ash joked. “You  _ would  _ know that as well. Unsurprisingly.”

“ _ Hey _ .” Wallace blinked. “Wait, when…?” Milotic hummed alongside Ash, half curling around Wallace.

Strumming his guitar, Ash forced a grin. “People don’t pay enough attention~”

Meloetta and Pikachu both froze. Wallace ran a hand down his face, apologies dulling his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Ash went on and chatted about coordinators and family with a huge grin, guitar gently bobbing at his enthusiasm. Pikachu and Meloetta could only nuzzle his cheeks in silent support.

Milotic tilted their head when Wallace thoughtfully hummed, eyes gleaming.

The fact that this kid is still here is  _ genuinely  _ impressive.

Wallace patted Ash’s head. “Whatever you say, stepchild!”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to SouthyJr!
> 
> How's everyone doing? I hope well, if not alright!


End file.
